How to Write Good Stoked Fan Fic: A Guide
by fdufygthyh8g9
Summary: A quick guide covering the key elements to writing and presenting good Stoked fanfiction.


_**How to Write (good) Stoked Fan Fic: A Guide**_

_**Take note:**__ Any and all questions can be asked in reviews or in a PM. If you flame this, I will report you. This is a guide that is intended towards improving the quality of fanfiction. And to better it for all readers and writers. I am not – in anyway saying – that I am the best fic writer ever, I'm not. This guide is simply to be used for the benefit of writing._

_And don't you dare tell me this "isn't fan fiction". Last time I checked, any "make a character and I'll write about them" story has at least one chapter asking for readers to create characters. That isn't fic either. It's an announcement. As this is._

_

* * *

_

**1. Your summary is just as important as your story**

Never, never, never write "I suck at summaries" or anything remotely similar to it in your summary. Any author's notes should be put in your actual story rather than your summary. Your summary should be short and straight to the point, and _creative_. If your summary is boring, your story probably is as well.

**2. Your title should be fun yet somehow relevant to your story**

Don't be boring with your titles. I love how blairebe0r titled one of her Reef/Fin fics _"(Self) Preservation_", referencing Fin's hesitation towards a relationship with Reef. axa101 's "_The Games We Play_" is another favorite - it works perfectly with the fic yet is not dry and boring. Then there is the ever fabulous "_Heart Switched_", which is fun and all-around lovely and works perfectly with the story.

**3. "Create a character and I'll write about him/her" fics are a big no-no**

No guys, please. Don't go there. It's been proven that there are lot of ways plagiarism can be involved with those stories. You have no control over what types of characters your readers are creating – what if they're just pinching a character from a book or someone else's fic? Better safe than sorry.

**4. Rate your stories appropriately**

Sexual situations/harsh language (the f word, the c word, etc)/threesomes (lookin' at you, Blaire) = M.

Frequent cursing/disgusting and/or sexual jokes or references = T.

The words sucks, crap, etc = K+.

Don't rate your story any higher than it needs to be, you'll lose some of your prospective readers that way.

**5. If your story has multiple pairings, do indicate that in your summary**

This is probably the only time its okay to write something in your summary that isn't, in fact, your actual summary (besides an explanation for the fic's rating, which is alright as well). As much as I like Reef/Fin I will not tough it out and read through tons of Emma/Anyone Besides Ty just to get to the Reefin stuff. If your fic has more than one prominent pairing, then do tell us (briefly) in your summary. The key word here is "prominent" - if it's very subtle or only undertones then you don't have to tell us. **Please don't promote your fic as having multiple pairings if there are only tiny hints for one pairing and very bluntly obvious with frontal pairing scenes for the other.** It's quite irritating.

**6. OCs = LOL NO**

OCs can be good when done well, but when it comes to _Stoked _they're normally not. The best characters are built on contradictions, because real people are built on contradictions. The main six _Stoked _characters are built on contradictions, so your OCs should be as well. Reef, for example: vulnerable yet self assured. He's built on contradictions. Fin: smart and self-aware yet elusive. She's built on contradictions.

Your character also needs to be fluid. In other words, their moods change. They're not always happy and perky or always sad and depressed.

Names for your OCs are a big thing: We don't want to read about Rosalina Alicia Maria Lynette. Pick common, every-day names. For example: A good name would be something like Emily or Michelle. A bad name would be something like Crystal Sophia or Hugo Altus. Names like those will make a reader's Mary Sue/Gary Stu radar go off.

A Mary Sue/Gary Stu is a character who is flawless and perfect in every way. They have no flaws. OCs are humans. They make mistakes.

Perfect people aren't real. Real people aren't perfect. They need _flaws_.

Good example of a Mary Sue I'm sure most of you are familiar with? Bella Swan from _The Twilight Saga_. She's pretty and smart and she has Edward, Jacob, and various male classmates wrapped around her finger. Her own "flaw" is that she's clumsy. That isn't even a _flaw_. Also, the creation of Bella and Bella/Edward basically set feminism back another hundred years. Thanks, Stephenie Meyer!

Back to naming your characters: yes, you could argue that _Stoked_ characters don't have common names. But those are nicknames. Let's look at their actual names: Emma, Johnny, Joseph, and Lauren. All very common, every-day names.

Something else to remember is to try to have a variety in race/gender/sexual orientation. I will name my firstborn child after whoever can create a well-written gay or bisexual _Stoked_ OC, seriously.

**7. Betas are probably a good idea**

Beta readers willing to read Stoked fic are probably hard to come by, but both sherbetdrop and I (reefinish ) will beta read any Stoked fic as long as it isn't Johnny/Emma. We're both good with grammar and spelling and we will call you out if some bits of your fic are OOC. Correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation will get you a long, long way. There are links to contact both of us in my profile.

**8. Reef and Fin are totally not in love at this point in time**

Really, I think there are fic writers who could write/are writing fic that will convince me that it is totally in-character for them to be in love without having knowing each other for longer amount of time, but right now that hasn't happened. While the word "love" is often used loosely, loving someone and being in love with someone are two entirely different things, and it does take a good basis for a relationship to actually fall in love with someone. Please keep this in mind. Love is about growing with someone. Reef and Fin have not grown together. Reef has grown individually, but Fin has not.

**9. Simplicity is always appreciated **

Overly dramatic plots that jump around a lot are both confusing and don't work with canon, therefore are unconvincing. Fics with simple yet well written plots are always more enjoyable and believable. Keep that in mind.

**10. Never, never, never switch POVs within the same chapter**

If you can't decide who should narrate your fic, write it in third person. Third person is both easier to work with and flows better. Switching around constantly is confusing. _Don't. Do. It._

**11. Keep the characters in character**

This is the most important thing. When working with the original _Stoked _characters – Reef, Emma, Fin, Lo, Broseph, and Johnny – keep them in character. Don't turn them into bad OCs by not letting them be moody sometimes and make mistakes. Let them be insensitive and obnoxious. Let them _live_.

_As stated above,_ a_ny and all questions can be asked in reviews or in a PM._


End file.
